


The Course to Self-love Never did run Smooth

by bnrous6949



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Overweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnrous6949/pseuds/bnrous6949
Summary: Brooklyn knew one thing when she was younger, that she wanted to get married, but her weight and self-esteem keeps getting in the way. Years flow by and after countless attempts to get an affair started, Brooklyn decides to do her own thing. She moves overseas for a teaching position in Japan. There she meets a man that not only shows her what love from another person can feel like, but how it feels to truly love yourself.





	The Course to Self-love Never did run Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time posting to A03. I am still learning the formatting and such to this website. I have posted on Fanfiction back in the day although I kinda abandoned them once I got into college. If you are interested in some of the stories I have written, please check them out and maybe I will go back to them and begin posting them on here. Just a warning, my writing was very clumsy back then. I hope I have strengthened my skills since then. 
> 
> If you are interested in checking those out: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4276920/honeyandclover5

“We are not actively trying for a baby, but if it happens...” Jamie stated pulling the apart chicken from the Alfredo pasta with her fork, “I just don’t wanna jinx it.” 

The girls seated around her all starting bombarding her with questions and opinions.  
“It’s scary at first, but it’s so worth it.” Cheyenne chimed her bouncing her boy on her lap.

“I can give you anything I have left over after this pain in the ass comes into the world.” Tracy struggles up as the baby in her stomach gives her trouble. 

“Man, Me and Lupe haven’t even started thinking about kids.” Birdie stuffs her face, Alfredo sticking to the corners of her mouth.

“Are you sure about this?” Brooklyn said her eyes dancing around her friend’s face for any indication of a joke.

“No, Brooklyn I told you that one day we were gonna have kids.” Her sing songy voice which usually had a calming affect over Brooklyn hammered the sickly nail home.

“Nah, I just wanted to make sure you were serious,” She plastered that fake smile and grabbed the glass of wine next to her, “Can you imagine Jamie the girl who told us she was going to be the business lady who brought home guys left and right with no love is settling down?”

Tracy snorted and retorted, “And Brooklyn the one who was going to marry first is still the only one in living her crazy life.” Brooklyn raised her wine glass to the statement and chugged in down in one gulp hoping to ease the black hole her mind. 

 

Jamie glanced over at her best friend in the passenger seat. Something had been on Brooklyn’s mind and she knew exactly what it was. “It’ll happen one day.”

Brooklyn snorted, “Yeah that’s what they said in middle school, then high school, then finally college. I went abroad twice and still no complete stranger even wanted to fool with me. I am still a virgin. Maybe I am a broken omega.” 

“Brooke,” The nickname melting her brain back to childhood back when they all were awkward and dateless, “You are not broken. You are just meant for more. I mean how many people leave this little town twice and plan on doing it for the third time? You should be more proud of yourself, you are doing great things.”

“I know….” She sighed running her hand through her short, hair, ruffling it a bit, “In hindsight, I am glad I got to get out, but then I see you guys all shacked up with your mates and it gets me restless.” 

“Understandable,” Jamie noted, “But you could be Bird and Lupe.” 

Brooklyn clicked her tongue. “Aw hell no those two don’t wanna admit that they are in some toxic relationships. Hell, Tracy’s Alpha doesn’t provide for them. She is about to have a baby! Then Lupe cheating on Birdie. That’s why she doesn’t bring him around because we will tear his head off!”

“Yeah, I worry about them,” She sighs staring at the yellow line on the road, “I don’t worry about you. At least, in the same way.” Her hazel eyes stern under her glasses as she glances over friend.

“I am fine. It’s over,” Brooklyn shuffles her feet in the floorboard and reaches over to the radio, “I told mom that I was only going to be home for a couple of months until they get back on their feet.” 

Jamie bites her inner cheek, “I can’t believe your mom and brother did that. I thought after your dad they would know better than to keep up the drugs. I am sorry you had to come back home from Japan to this. How much time did he get?” 

“At least a year,” Her best friend stated turning the dial with concentration, “I might have to testify.” She giggled at the absurdity. When she found a station, she flopped back down into the passenger seat. “My brother gave me two back eyes in a drug rage and my mom is in rehab. What the fuck man?”

 

The car rolled into Brooklyn’s gravel driveway. The engine turned off and the two girls sat in silence. This was something they did as children. Seating in the driveway until late hours talking about what they wanted to do. Now Jamie had things to do so these moments were sparse. She broke the silence, “When will you hear back about the teaching positon?” 

Brooklyn undid her seatbelt, “In a couple of weeks. I have been waiting for months to get out of here.” 

Her friend’s face contorted in confusion, “I thought you hated living in Japan though?”

Brooklyn chuckled, “I hated being there with Oliver.” Oliver was a prime alpha. He was everything Brooklyn wanted, or at least thought. He chased her for a bit sparking up her omega instincts. It excited her. She felt giddy when his pheromones washed over her as he smirked. She knew he was flirty, but her heart ignored it. His dark eyes and black eyebrows seemed to dig deep into her soul. Her mind ate up the attention and ran away with the spoon. 

The night of the party. How could she forget? She remembered it very well. Oliver was subtle grazing her scent glands while he towered over her with a drink in his hand. He wasn’t very tall, but neither was Brooklyn who stood at 5’5. Where he lacked in height he succeeded in stature. He was broad-shouldered and stout. It was no surprise that she learned from others he once played football. A grin consumed her face as she took in his face. His skin was a beautiful olive tone and his jaw could cut through wood. When her eyes meant his she giggled as he smirked. Those golden brown eyes playfully conjuring up ideas. She was too honest and let her head slowly tip back. This was it. Those passionate affairs you hear about in foreign countries was about to take place and she preened at the thought of it. Cold water was splashed on her when Oliver’s drunken friend stumbled between them. “What are you doing man? You may be in an open relationship, but still your girlfriend would be furious at you poking another omega’s mating gland.”

Her eyes widened at that information. “Woahhhh now!” she stammered creating distance between the two. “I didn’t know you were a taken alpha.” 

His eyes looked down shamefully. He didn’t say anything as the omega eyed around her. People begin to look in their direction. Murmuring amongst each other. It was no secret she had a crush on the alpha, but apparently it was a secret that he had an omega. Feeling embarrassed. She turned tail and left the party with her tail between her legs. She had called Jamie and cried, vented, and ranted about Oliver. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that an alpha would have sex with an overweight omega, but to be a mate with one was just outlandish. Omegas were meant to be pretty, fragile, and feminine. Things Brooklyn had a hard time with. There were still two months left in Japan. She sucked up her fake confidence and went about her classes. People talked and Brooklyn overheard. Loneliness began to overtake her and by the time it was time to get on the airplane, she was sprinting to her seat. 

Home wasn’t any better. Her brother who was once a drug addict relapse and her mother was arrested and sent to rehab. She graduated college with the weight that she had to take care of her home and clean up the mess that her brother and mother caused. At one time, Brooklyn wouldn’t have minded helping her family, but as she listened to her friends talk about their lives, she began to become sick to her stomach and buried down that itch to rip her skin off.


End file.
